You say you love me
by howwouldyoufeel
Summary: What if Sarah was pregnant not Amber and what it if Sarah had gotten Married to Hank but they were now separated. While pregnant she runs into Hank and the feeling they never stopped having are still very there, but what about the giant obstacle of a baby do to them? I am sorry my friend wrote the last chapter and tried to change Hank to Mark but its Hank.
1. I'm a mum but i need mine

Chapter One – I'm a mum but I need mine.

A/N So this is set after the series final only Amber never had a baby and Julia never announced she was pregnant. But what if Sarah was. This story pretty much doesn't follow the shows story line at all and although Sarah and Mark got married they are having time apart until they meet again.

Sarah on the floor on the corner of the bathroom with her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them and her head resting on her knees as she stared at the white plastic stick that lay beside her, between her and the bath. She could hear the rest of her family down the stairs laughing and joking but here she sat with silent tears running down her cheeks. God there was always something to bring her down.

What she really wanted was her mum right now but how was she going to explain this to her. Hell she was a mum herself to her beautiful nineteen-year-old daughter Amber and almost seventeen-year-old son Drew but right now she needed hers more than ever. When she listened for the sound of anymore laughter she couldn't hear a thing so taking a deep breath she went and unlocked the door before going back to the same place in the same position and called out for her mum.

"Mum" Called Sarah her voice quivering as she barely held it together but she got no answer and called out again."Mum…..MUM"  
"What, what is it, where are you darling?" Asked Camille as she walked through the hall of the second floor.  
"In here…the bathroom mum"

Camille stopped in front of the door and knocked on it softly before pushing it open just enough to let herself in and closed it behind her. When she turned around from closing the door she seen her daughter sitting in the corner of the room curled up into herself with her face buried into her knees and she herd her sniffing. Concerned she walked over to her and kneeled down wrapping her arms around Sarah and laying her head on her shoulder rubbing her back. After a few seconds she pulled back cupped her cheek in one hand and brushed the hair out of Sarah's face with her other hand.

Sarah looked up at her mum with the saddest eyes Camille had ever seen her have and sniffed again reaching up with her hand that had her woollen sleeve pulled over it she wiped at her nose and eyes. Leaning into her mother's hand she closed her eyes before looking her straight in the eyes with her sad ones and knew that it was now or never. And now was as good as time as any right because she was going to need to support from her sister and sister in law as well as they were right down there….right it is isn't it ?

"What's going on baby?" Asked Camille softly her hand never leaving her cheek.

Sarah reached her right hand down between herself and the bath picking up the pregnancy test and held out to her mum. Her lip quivered as she heard her mum gasp and covered her hand that was holding it with her own one squeezing gently.

"You're pregnant. Are you and Hank having a baby?" Camille asked.  
"No not Hank" Whispered Sarah.  
"Did you sleep with someone else?" Camille question.  
"No" Whispered Sarah again.  
"Then…..Did someone force you….did they hurt you?" Asked Camille her voice soft and just above a whisper.  
"I told him no…I tried to get him off me"  
"The black eye….the sore ribs that wasn't from falling down the stairs was it, it was because you were raped wasn't it?"  
"Yeah….Mum"  
"Oh baby"

Camille took her daughter back into her arms and held her tightly rocking them slightly as they sat together. She decided it was best if they went to the office out the back that had been converted into a bedroom for Sarah so they could talk and asked if she wanted to be them or it was okay for her sister and sisters in law to join them.

Standing up she helped Sarah up, put the test in Sarah's cardigan pocket and wrapped her right arm around Sarah. Together they started walking down the stairs but Sarah never once looked up from the ground she simply stared at her feet as they moved. When they reached the living room she pointed at Julia, Kristina and Jasmine and told them to follow her now as the rest of the family looked at the concerned to see mum and daughter like that. Sarah still didn't look up as they made their way out of the living room, out the house and went outside to her bedroom walking in.

"I'm going to go back and get some tea and a bottle of wine for the girls I will be right back baby" Said Camille kissing Sarah's head as she stared off into space looking out the window.

Walking back into the house she ignored everyone and went straight to the kitchen turning on the kettle. Waiting for the kettle to boil she pulled out a tray setting a bottle of wine, a bottle of tequila, four wine glasses, four shot glasses and a mug on to it. By the time it was all on the tray she made the mug off tea and made her way past the family, but Adam stopped her.

"Mum what's going on?"  
"Nothing just you lot go back to what you were doing"  
"Mum"  
"Now Adam"

Walking back over to Sarah's room she kicked on the door, her hands full with the tray and smiled a thank you at Kristina as she left her in. The other three women still confused at what was going on. Sitting the tray on the desk she handed Sarah the mug of hot tea then poured the wine and shots. First she handed each of the other woman a shot and told them to drink it because they were going to need it and then handed them their wine when the shot glasses were finished.

Sarah sat in the middle of the bed with her back against the head board hugging the mug of tea to her chest as everyone else gathered around her on the bed, her mum being the one to sit beside her. Leaning over she set the hot drink on the night stand and sucked in a breath as her mum took her hand in hers. Taking her hand out of her mums she turned and curled into her side laying her head on her chest just like she used to do when she was little.

Camille pressed a kiss to the top of her head and asked for the blanket that was over the back of the couch. Quickly being handed the blanket thanked Julia as she helped her lay it over Sarah. Kristina reached under the covers gently and removed the boots from Sarah's feet to make her feel more comfortable and dropped them on the floor at the bottom of her bed.

"What's going on mum" Asked Julia  
"Those bruises and the broken Rips Sarah had…she was um"  
"You didn't fall down the stairs did you Sarah" Asked Julia  
"No I….I was raped and now I'm pregnant"

Sarah went through exactly what had happened that night and explained that she didn't want people to know because I was ashamed but now I'm having a baby. By the time they were ready to join rest of the family they had all shed tears and hugged but after forty-five minutes Sarah didn't want to talk about it anymore saying that people would come looking for them if they didn't re-join them soon.

Once they were back inside she sat between Camille and Kristina as they put on a movie for a family movie night. Max was going to start a tantrum about wanting to watch a bug thing but Adam explained that not everyone liked learning about bugs so they settled for watching a bugs life a cartoon with bugs and it was funny plus he got another sticker. Sarah still didn't say much and finally fell asleep on the couch by the end of the movie she was sleeping across both Camille and Kristina. Camille had her head on a pillow on her knee and was running her fingers through her hair while Kristina had her legs over her and her hand on her hip. Adam was about to pick her up bridal style but his mother and wife practically barked at him to stop.

"Just leave her Adam let her sleep she needs this" Said Kristina  
"But she should be in her bed"  
"It's okay just let her sleep I will stay down here with her tonight" Said Camille  
"What's going on?"He asked  
"She will tell you all when she is ready okay all I ask is you all even you Amber and Drew give her time and she will come to you when she is ready"

Adam nodded as Kristina stood carefully out from under her and they all said their goodnights and everyone left to go to their own homes.


	2. You okay?

CHAPTER TWO - YOU OKAY ?

Sarah groaned as she finished emptying the contents of her stomach and reached up to flush the toilet before she rinsed out her mouth before cleaning her teeth. Once she was sure her stomach had settled enough she walked down the stairs of the house grateful that she was already ready for the day and into the kitchen where her mum had a cup of hot camomile tea waiting for her. hugging her mums side she took the cup of tea and went into the living room to lay on the couch since she was on the night shift at the bar tonight and there was half an hour before the kids had to get dropped off at the state college or school.

Drew and Amber new there was something going on with their mum but neither of them had any clue as to what it was but what they did know was that what ever it was, was hurting their mum. Walking over to him mum he sat down next to her and wrapped her in a tight hug.

Sarah gladly accepted the hug and wrapped her arms around her son holding him tight as she kissed the top of his head before letting him go. Smiling softly she turned and looked around as she heard the door open and Kristina walked in with Max and Nora

going over to her and kissing her on the head.

"Hey should't you be getting ready to go take the kids to school" Asked Sarah.

"Yeah but Drew's school is not to far from Max's and Amber class doesn't start until after so I thought i would take them let you rest until work tonight"

"Thank you Um if you,Jules and Jasmine are free tonight do use want to come to the bar for a few while i work?"

"Of course. I'll call the girls and we can meet you there."

Sarah nodded and was about to say something but instead her hand covered her mouth and she ran up the stairs slamming the bathroom door shut behind her. Had morning sickness always been this brutal?

Kristina handed Nora over to drew and quickly followed her in sister in laws foot steps. Silently walking into the bathroom she closed the door behind her and walked over to Sarah gathering her long black curls into her hand and holding it away from her face as she gently rubbed her back with the other.

Once again satisifed her stomach was calm she went about the same routine as last time flushing rinsing and brushing. Pressing her hands against the sink she leaned against it as she looked at her self in the mirror taking a deep breath after thanking the blonde. She could do this right? after all it wasn't the babies fault what had happened, it didn't ask to be conceived the way it was. It didn't ask for her dignity to be ripped away, her feeling of safeness when it car parks alone in the dark, but it happened and now she was pregnant and she needed to tell the kids and book an appointment.

"Come on lets get you back to that cup of tea your nursing and you can say buy to the kids before I take them to school".

The two of them walked back down the stairs where Nora was waiting and lifted her arms for her auntie to pick her up. Sarah smiled at the blond toddler and picked her up as they walked over to the teenagers and pre teen. Hugging her kids goodbye she handed the tot back to her mum and thank her for giving the kids a lift.

After she had finished her tea she walked over to the house phone and took it through to the kitchen because to her that always seemed like the place to make important calls. Gathering up the courage to make the call she dialled the numbers and made an appiointemnt with her doctor explaining why and they made her an appointment for one o'clock the next day.

Needing something to do she walked out the back to where her mum was painting and sat down on one of the large garden couch curling up into a comfortable position. Her mum smiled softly greeting her and watched her sit down.

"I made an appointment with the doctor for tomorrow I think i'm going to ask if Kristina and Jules can come with me" Said Sarah quietly wiping away a tear from her cheek. God why did she keep crying?

"You let me know what he says as soon as your out okay?" Said Camille going over and sitting beside her daughter.

"As soon am i leave the door I will call you"

"No matter what you have me okay baby"

Camille gripped her hand tightly as Sarah moved to lay on the couch just like she had the night of telling her mum and lay her head on her knee. The soft strokes of her mums finger on her cheek slowly had her eyes flutters and soon enough her eyes were closed, her breathing had evened out and she was asleep. The lack of sleep over the two days since she had found out had gotten to her. Camille waited until she was sure Sarah was sound asleep before she stood carefully and wait back to her painting. Soon enough though Zeek came hurling over to her speaking loudly about something to do with the tractor when she held up her finger to her lips and pointed at their sleeping daughter.

"Is she okay Millie?"

"No where near it, but she will tell you all when she is ready like I told you the other night, she'll be okay in time"

Seek nodded kissing his wife on the cheek then kissing his daughter on the cheek before grabbing a rag and heading back over to his beloved sixty year old tractor.

Later that day or should we say night Sarah was at work and her sisters where sitting at the bar with their preferred alcoholic drinks. The three of them sat and watched the brunette who had already been through so much in life and had more than enough hurt to last a life time whizzing around the bar getting each customer their drink not having to think about what she was doing. It all just came to her naturally after having done it for over ten years. But all three of them could see the lost, scared and almost broken look in her eyes that she masked so well from everyone but they seen right past her defences.

Finally though the Tuesday rush of people letting off steam after a hards day work dulled from a mad rush to a more of a flow giving her more chances to join in the conversation with her sisters.

Noticing that their glasses where almost empty she took them away and replaced them with full ones with out a second though and leaned against the bar with her own glass of sprite.

"So um I know you have a audition tomorrow Jasmine so don't you miss is but Jules Kristina and i know its a lot to ask but um I booked a Doctor appintoment tomorrow at one and um i could you two maybe come with me" Asked Sarah pulling at her sleeve.

"Of course I'll move a few meetings around and i will be there" Smiled Jules

"Yeah and I will get your Mum to watch Nora and we can drive together"Said Kristina

"Thank you, Then um i think once i've been to the doctor then i'm going to tell the kids tomorrow night"

"If you need anything then you phone one of us or you get mum okay?" Said Jules

Sarah nodded and thanked her sisters.


	3. That's mine

Chapter Three - Thats mine.

Today was the day that Sarah had her doctors appointment and the time to leave was vastly approaching, to say the least she was nervous more than nervous, scared. So scared she would mess this baby up because she had struggled being a single mum the first time and almost let her daughter run of the rails.

Sitting at the table with her laptop she had been working on another piece of writing that she had specifically been asked to do for broadway. She had her glasses on and was lost in concentration as her fingers flew over the keyboard of her laptop. Before she knew it the morning had past and it was almost time and her mother and Kristina walked in with Nora toddling beside her mum holding on to her hand.

Saving her work she smiled at the tiny blonde and grabbed her in a big hug peppering her stomach in kisses and tickling her sides making her laugh aloud with her head tilted back. Grinning she rubbed the little girls back and reached over hugging her sister in law.

"Alright Sarah you ready to do this?" Asked Kristina softly.

"Yep, have to be don't I " Sarah.

"Right lets go then, thank you for watching Nora Camille"

"It's not a problem, Now you call me as soon as you know baby"

Sarah nodded and kissed her mother on the cheek grabbing her large black purse off the counter and left with Kristina. Getting into the car she took a deep breath and got into the car smiling as Kristina reached over squeezing her hand, before driving off.

Walking into the waiting room of the desired department of the hospital she let the receptionist know that she was there before joining Kristina on the chairs. Setting her purse by her feet she crossed her leg of the other as her one foot on the ground started bouncing nervously. Kristina watched her leg got a few minuets but finally though the bouncing was starting to get a little irritating so she leaned over taking her hand into hers holding on to her tightly.

Jules walked in mere seconds afterwords and sat on the other side of her sister taking her free hand in hers as well, holding on to it just as tight. The three of them of them sat quielty together and before they knew it the nurse was calling out for a Ms Sarah Barverman. Nodding she let go of their hand and grabbed her purse swinging it onto her shoulder as the three of them followed the nurse into the room.

Doing as the nurse asked she slipped behind the screen and changed her clothes for the standard issued hospital gown and sat down on the bed. Jules sitting on a chair to her left and Kristina on a chair on her right. At least the time she was older and had more of an idea what the hell to do with a baby unlike the last time. Like she had told Jules a year of so ago with her other two she hadn't intedned either pregnancy just like now but she knew what she was doing right? she was going to be more prepared.

The doctor walked in grating Sarah with a soft Hello and introduced herself to the other two woman in the room before sitting down on the stool between the machine, trolley with a tray that was covered and the bed she was laying on.

"Alright Sarah first thing we are going to do it take bloods and just to make sure everything is okay and confirm the pregnancy like they would if you had gone to the E.R that will take up to an hour to get back then we will take it from there okay, more than likely a internal exam and a scan"

Sarah nodded and watched as Dr Montgomery pulled on glover and pulled over the trolly uncovering the tray that contained everything that she needed. It took a few attempts but once she had the blood into the vile she tabled in and said she would be back with the results as soon as possible.

Sitting waiting the girls talked about anything they could think of to pass the time and keep her mind of it for the time being. They were in the middle of laughing as they spoke about how Adam had fallen while trying to seduce Kristina back into bed the other morning when the Doctor knocked and walked back into the room after only forty five minuets. God she wasn't ready for this she had said an hour and it had only been dirty five minuets and she still had fifteen minuets.

"Well the bloods confirmed that you are indeed pregnant. So we are going to do the internal exam and the scan, then we can have a talk okay, Do you want your friends to stay for the internal exam?"

"They're my sister, yeah um please...I...an...own and" Rambled Sarah

"No thats fine. If you just lay back and put your feet up in the stirrups"

Sarah nodded and did exactly as Dr Montgomery asked sucked in a breath when she heard the sound of her putting on gloves. Turning to face the right where Kristina sat her face crinkled in discomfort and a little pain as she started the exam and leaned into Jules hand as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Once the exam was over Dr Montgomery covered her lower half with a sheet and Sarah pulled up the gown gasping as the cold gel was squirted onto her stomach. Felling the wand pressing into her, her face never moved away from Kristina's. Their eyes were locked until the sound of a babies heartbeat filled the room growing out the sounds of buttons being pushed and Kristina looked at the screen both sisters gasping as they looked at the screen.

"Look Sweetie" whispered Kristina

"It's beautiful." Spoke Jules softly as Sarah turned to look at the screen.

"Its a baby" Said Sarah through her tears smiling a little with a nervous laugh as she did.

"Yeah sweetie that's a baby" Smiled Jules.

"And it's mine...and his ...god what am i going to do"

Printing off a picture for her she handed into Jules since Sarah just stared at it told her that she could get herself cleaned up and told her she would give her time to get dressed then to meet her in her office. Nodding Sarah thanked her as she walked out.

Cleaned and dressed the three of them sat across from the doctor and looked about the room not really paying attention to anything that was being said.

"Sarah Sweetie you with us?" Spoke Kristina softly as she shook her head wiping away to lone tear and apologised asking if she could hear it again.

Doctor Montgomery nodded understandingly having already known the circumstances and went over all her options again. Going over abortion and the effects that it could have placing a leaflet in front of her on the desk. Then went over adoption and of course keeping the baby. Before she asked if she knew what she wanted to do.

"I want to keep it. I mean it's my baby it did't ask to be conceived the way it was and its mine and i want to keep." Rambled Sarah starting of loud but lowering to a whisper at the end.

Finally though after an hour and a half they were walking out the hospital over to their cars and decided that they would all gather at the house so Sarah could tell the family about the baby. The girls nodded agreeing they would be there for dinner and that they would make sure every one was there. Sarah then explained that she was going to explain to the kids when they got back from school and college first and then tell everyone else at dinner.

Sitting her parents bed having asked if she could speak to the kids about something private she looked at the door nervously as she looked at the door when she heard two sets of foot prints coming closer. Straightening her self up slouching she crossed her legs and closed her eyes when the door opened then closed and at her children's voices were heard.

"Guys can you come and sit down for a second please" Asked Sarah.

"Mum what is it, why are you in Nana and Grandpas room thats weird and i mean i have things to do before family dinner tonight" Shot of Amber.

"Amber can you please just stop talking and listen to me okay i need to speak to something and it's not going to be easy okay"

Nodding Amber and drew sat on the bed crossed legged in front of their mum with in reaching distance and looked at her curiously. What could be so hard to tell them?

"Mum what's going on?" Asked Drew

"The thing is I'm pregnant" Started Sarah

"Your what who the hell in the father i thought you and Hank were seperated?"

"Listen to me okay it's not what you think"

"Your pregnant how can it not be how i think?"

"Amber can you Just shut up and let mum speak"

"The Bruises and the broken ribs well they didn't come from me falling down the stairs"

"what does that have to do with you being pregnant"

"Amber" growled Drew.

"I got them because i...I was raped an...an I didn't want to tell you because i was ashamed and I spoke to the police and they found him i don't have to testify because there are more victims. I...I was scared and i didn't want you guys to know just how scared and broken i was...felt. I tried to fight him off and kept telling him no but now because of it i'm having a baby and i'm keeping it"

"But mum you...and he touched you and you told him no and he hurt you and they took something from you and..." Cried Amber

"Mum I don't know what to" Cried Drew

" Oh my babies I know...I know. But i'll be okay. It will take me a while but be okay." Said Sarah trough her tears reaching out with her shaking hands taking theirs and pulled them into a hug.

The three of them sat holding each other with Sarah in the middle laying on her back and their heads on each side of her chest as they lay on their sides. But eventually it was time to go and join the rest of the family for dinner so the three of them splashed their faces with some water and went down the stairs.

Dinner to say the least was eventful and filled with a lot more tears from the four sisters and mother and a lot of shouting from the men. Thankfully Camille was able to calm the men down and together they talked about it and listen to Sarah tell them what had happened then showed them the ultrasound picture. THAT WAS HER BABY.

A/N Sorry this chapter was longer than the rest so far Reviews are appreciated.


	4. because now seems like a good time

Chapter four- Cause Now seems like the perfect time.

A/N I am so sorry guys I have realised i have been calling Mark Hank by accident thats what i get for typing this one while writing a Hank one. Just keep in mind it's Mark, Mark not Hank.

Sarah and Amber had planned to have dinner at a small restaurant that was a ten minuet drive from the house so that is where she was currently sitting waiting for her daughter. The two of them had, planned to go out for lunch twice since they had moved back home to Berkley and both times she had been late. Finally though she walked into the restaurant and walked over to her mum sitting down across from her. Sarah could immediately smell it.

"Whats's up mummmaaaaa" Slurred Amber clearly high.

"Are you being serious right now Amber"

"what's a wrong momma S" Laughed Amber

"Great, that great your high perfect really it is" Said Sarah throwing down the menu onto the table and it bounced onto the chair just like it did the first time they had done this. "Get up now we are going home'

"what mum no lunch come on"

"NO! home now"

Sarah stood from the table grabbing her purse and took a hold of Ambers arm pulling her up from the booth and dragging her out of the restaurant. Annoyed she got her into her car and slammed the door before getting in herself and drove off. God things with her had just gotten Good Amber was finally on a good path again going to college, living back at home and now...now she was high and stinking of marijuana .

Pulling into the drive way for the house she shut of the engine and the two of them climbed out the car going into the house, Sarah slamming the door behind her as she did so. Neither of them had said a word in the car and they continued the silence as they walked through the house into the kitchen.

"Really Amber really after last time and that damn car crash, you thought getting high again was going to be a good idea. I almost lost you Amber dammit"

Shouted Sarah as she made a cup of coffee and a pot of tea for herself. Annoyed at the situation she made the coffee and slammed the mug down in front of her daughter before moving to stand leaning against the counter.

"I'm not about to watch you start getting high again Amber and going down the wrong track I'm not because your doing so good in school just now Amber and why now Amber why do it. God damit I almost lost you last time." Shouted Sarah as Camille walked into the kitchen followed by Kristina and Julia.

"What's going on here?" asked Camille

"Amber are you high? I can smell that from here" Said Julia as she stood beside her.

"Yep, yes I am and do you want to know why ?" Said Amber her voice raised but not shouting.

Amber looked around the room and seen all four of the five female figures in her life nodded and look at her.

"Because my mum was raped what like nine teen weeks ago and she never told me and now she comes home the other week and tells me that she's pregnant and how it happened but it hurt mum it hurt that you didn't tell me. What you you couldn't trust us ...and why... why are you keeping it?" Shouted Amber

Sarah was at a loss for what to say and just looked at her mum and two sisters her moth open and moving but no words were forming.

"Lets um let go up the stairs into my room so we can talk about this away from Grandpa and Drew they...they don't need to here this" Said Camille

Nodding the five of them left the kitchen going up the stairs to the master bedroom and all sat on the be looking at each other. Amber was a little curious and little worried she was about to get into a shit heap of trouble for her out burst but she never said a word she just looked at her mum waiting for her to say something.

Sarah looked at her daughter and could see the lost look in her little girls eyes and sighed. She really wished that Amber would have gone to her instead of going out and getting high just so she could feel something else or forget about it but considering her fathers history and the car crash she though she would have thought more about it.

"I didn't tell you because it was hard enough telling the police after it had happened it was like re living it all over again and so was that stupid rape kit that i had to do felt the same to and all the questions i had to answer. Then...then you guys all showed up at the hospital and I didn't want the morning after pill and...i just couldn't tell you any of you because I felt dirty and disgusitng like everything had been take away from me and In a way i still do I mean I don;t even like my own father touching my just now"

"But dad and he used to and I remember you telling him not tonight but it would happen anyway...why you" Cried Amber

As soon as Amber said it Sarah had closed her eyes felling the eyes of everyone in the room looking at her. She knew that they were all wondering what the hell her daughter was on about. God things really were going down hill right now and they were doing it was going down really fast.

Camille knew that things had been bad with her daughter and her ex husband she had seen the black eyes and bruised, heard the brokenness in her voice as they talked on the phone. Hell she had seen it in her eyes when they met up for holidays and specially events but how could things have been that bad and she not have known.

"What is " Statered Julia and Kristina

"What is she talking about What did Seth Do?" Asked Camille

"No mum it's not what...Listen baby that was different there was consent there. Yeah i'd start off with not now but i knew i would have sex with him because i knew it would make him feel better and at the time i dined;t know what else what to do. I said yes baby this, this time i didn't I told him no i tried to push him off but it hurt, it Hurt so bad and i felt so disgusting and i didn't want you guys any of you too look at me like that I'm your mum and i wanted to see me like your mum"

"When something like this happens to a women it takes away part of their dignity" explained Julia

"Exactly and then when people look at you they way they tend to when they found out it can make you feel worse"

"But now, now it's happened and there is going to be another Braverman so we should focus on that" smiled Camille

"Exactly it's time to focus on the future and in time i'll be comfortable being hugged by Grandpa, Drew and your uncles and I'll be okay, not right away is that going to happen but in time it will but for it to happen i need us to focus on the future. So what do you say we call everyone over since it's a Saturday and have a little family dance party"

It took everyone half an hour to get to the house and by that time the rest of them who could have, had cracked open a bottle of wine and cranked up the music. At first the teenagers stood out to the side and watched the adults and younger children dance around but eventually the three of them joined in laughing as they all danced terribly to their parents lame old fast in music. But most of all they all enjoyed hearing Sarah laugh and seeing her smile. And none of them mentioned it anytime Sarah flinched when being touched by one of them men.

After a while Camille and Zeek stood by the door with her back pressed against his chest and his arms around her as they watched the family they had created dance and have fun together. And for the first time in a two months they heard the sound of their daughter laugh mixed with the rest of their children's voices as they all danced. It was at that moment they knew that in time it may be a long time but in time things were going to be okay. Now the next step would be for Camille to move from sleeping next to her daughter in the guest house up to her own room again because since she had been told her daughter asked her to sleep beside her because she was feeling more venerable but one step at a time and laughter and smiles in her opinion were a big step. God her baby had been through so much yet she was so strong and she couldn't be prouder of her. Things were going to be okay.


End file.
